Given Up?
by ShadowWolfDagger
Summary: Chris is just about ready to give up. He believes he has failed. The sisters and Leo don't trust him, they act like they hate him. He has nothing left after Bianca died. Has he really given up? HIATUS - LOST WORK - HAVE TO REDO IT - SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE
1. Prologue & Teaser

'_**Given Up?'**_ - A Charmed Tale

Prologue

Chris Perry Halliwell

Written By: Tala Lino

Everyone has their breaking point. Chris has almost gone over that point and fallen off the edge. But he never seem to be able to and ended up pulling himself back. It was all for the resistance, the parents, children, teens, adults and everyone else that would be dead with him and the resistance that he started. But what if he snaps? What if he couldn't handle it all? What if he gave up?

**Teaser:**

'Why can't they just trust me, for once. It doesn't matter past or future, should there be a present in that. Have I really given up?'

"Chris we have all lost people we love, we know how it is." "You don't know anything about my life, don't say that you do!!"

"Well if he won't tell us then maybe we should make a spell"

"For those who want the truth revealed. Opened hearts and secrets unsealed. Chris's lies to be unraveled. Those who now are in this house. Let thee know what is concealed."

"NO! What have you done!?"


	2. We Need To Talk

Thanks to quardianmusicangel for reviewing hope this chapter is good and I hope you continue reading and reviewing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed, I only own the oc's

**_READ & REVIEW PLEASE_**

* * *

'_**Given Up?'**_- A Charmed Tale  
Chapter 1  
Chris Perry Halliwell  
Written By: Tala Lino

Chris sat atop the Golden Gate Bridge, thinking and wincing every time he moved wrong or to fast. He had been sitting in the pouring rain for about a half an hour and was drenched. Although he was freezing, injured and probably would get sick if he stayed out in the rain, he couldn't leave. For he didn't have anywhere to go, the sisters had kicked him out after the thing with The Order. He would never emit it, but their words hurt, a lot. He hard gotten over the anger by going on a demon killing spree, as to why he can't moved at times and is injured. Going after random demons that you know nothing about can do that to you.

The girls had tried calling for him a couple of times but after awhile he just muted them. Their voices told him that they weren't in danger or in need of his help, and put it off as them wanting to yell at him some more. 'Why can't they just trust me, for once. It doesn't matter past or future, should there be a present in that. Have I really given up?' Chris thought to himself. Then he started to remember the resistance and the people they had or still need to save, 'No I can't give up, not yet, then I would be giving up on them too.'

_**(CHRIS' POV)**_

Any other thoughts that might have crossed my mind are going to have to be put on hold, because before I could think of anything else I heard Paige and Phoebe yell, 'CHRIS!' It wasn't like they were hurt or needed me, they just sounded very annoyed, "Oh just great, not what I want to deal with...I should go change first." 'CHRIS GET OVER HERE NOW, WE NEED TO TALK!' "Maybe I'll just glamour." Chris then glamoured himself dry and orbed to the manor.

_**(MANOR, -THIRD PERSON-)**_

"I think he muted us or sometime." Paige said from her spot in the kitchen as she turned to Phoebe. "Can he even do that?" Phoebe questioned. "Yeah whitelighters can." Paige answered. "Well I'm gonna try a few more times, I really think we should talk to him and I figure we can only do that when Piper isn't here, so CHRIS!" Phoebe yelled but got neither heard or saw Chris orb in, "CHRIS GET OVER HERE NOW, WE NEED TO TALK!"

They waited a few seconds and were about to try again but were cut off by Chris, "I thought you people kicked me out," after seeing it was only Phoebe and Paige, "Oh so Piper doesn't know about this. So what do you want, you might not want me here but that doesn't change that I came back to save Wyatt and that means I need to go vanquish demons."

Both Phoebe and Paige were at a loss of words but the same thought went through their heads, 'We kicked him out and basically screamed we didn't need or want him here and he still wants to save Wyatt.'

Phoebe snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Chris yell "Sometime today while I still have time would nice." "Oh well that's why we wanted to talk to you, about Wyatt I mean."

"Yea, and what was all that talk about him being evil, I mean how could that cute and innocent little baby turn evil." Paige replied too.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out and besides most murders were someone's cute innocent little kid." Chris answered with a slight chuckle.

"Is he really that bad?" Phoebe asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know, even if I could tell you I wouldn't. Hopefully you'll never have to find out." Chris answered with a serious face. Before Paige or Phoebe could say anything they heard a crash in the living room and they all ran to see the cause.


	3. Go! Fight! Vanquish!

'_**Given Up?'**_- A Charmed Tale  
Chapter 2  
Chris Perry Halliwell  
Written By: Tala Lino

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR THEIR CHARACTERS, LATER ON THERE WILL BE CHARACTERS THAT i OWN OR PARTLY OWN SINCE THEY WILL BE BASED OFF CHARACTERS FROM DIFFERENT SHOWS BUT ARE HALF WAY DIFFERENT FROM THAT CHARACTER._**

**_THANKS TO - lovestruckbabe243; __10000 Dead Roses_; _ahsram; petites sorcieres;_ _AshleyMarieHalliwell; brittx3babee; summershoegal;_ _triquentra;_ _tvnut127; Katkit; Secret Thought; krr84; loveshouse; pathways; and symphonyflute_**

* * *

A crash was heard in the living room and they ran in to see the cause. They were presented with five fugly demons and looked like no demon they had ever seen. Well to Phoebe and Paige, Chris knew exactly what they were. Only problem was, these demons didn't become known for ten years. Which meant one of two things, either he changed something to make them known faster or Wyatt sent them. Chris was betting with Wyatt.

When the demons noticed them they sent a mix of a fire ball and a energy ball at them. Chris first hand knowing what the effects of getting hit was, waved his arm and sent it back, vanquishing one of the demons. Now they had four pissed fugly demons, and the fight begins!

The girls both took on one each while Chris got the other two, one being the leader. He easily vanquishing one and only had the leader left. The girls were to busy finishing off their demons and didn't notice a darklighter orb in, arrow at ready. Luckily Chris did and at the last possible second shoved Paige out of the way, but the arrow scraped the back of his right shoulder. Paige then orbed the arrow back at the darklighter, vanquishing it.

"Oh my god Chris are you okay?" Phoebe asked frantically but full of concern and worry.

"For now, but we need to deal with him" Chris replied and pointed toward the leader that was now by itself.

"How do we get rid of him?" Paige asked as they back up when the demon stepped closer.

"With the leaders you have to use fire." Chris answered, before the girls could asked how they would get fire, the demon tossed the girls away. 'And that confirms my theory.' Chris thought as he remembered the lighter he always kept with him. Dodging the demons attacks, Chris starting flicking the lighter trying to ignite the flame. Finally getting the flame ignited he sent the flame at the demon, hitting it dead on.

"Wow! That was awesome, I didn't know you could do that with telekinesis." Phoebe said quiet fascinated about Chris vanquishing the still unknown to them demon. Her and Paige's looks changed from excitement to concern and worry when they noticed that Chris didn't look well and was swaying slightly.

"Chris why don't you sit down and we'll call Leo, because you don't look to well and its not just from the arrow." Paige suggested in a demanding like tone.

But Chris wouldn't have it, 'They kicked me out and told me they never wanted to see me again and now they want to help me.' Phoebe was about to tell him to sit down since he had yet to but he cut her off, "No, you guys send you didn't want to see me again after what happened tonight, so you won't. I was running out of time anyway so it doesn't really matter. I'll be going and you won't have to deal with me any more, guess you got your wish after all." With that said he orbed out of the Halliwell manor and to a spot he knew was safe.

"Paige, he was seriously hurt and he was hit with that arrow." "I know but what can we do, I mean he was right and besides I can never sense were he is." "I have an idea, go see if you can find Chris." "What are you going to do?" "I'll stay here in case Piper comes home, look in the Book of Shadows and try to get Leo to come down." "Okay but I can't promise anything, that boy is hard to find when he doesn't want to found." At that Phoebe got a odd look on her face like she was thinking, "Phoebe what's wrong?" "I just realized that he is just a boy, he couldn't be older than 25." "Gesh I never thought about it, I wonder why he would come, why not someone of the family?" "I don't know Paige, maybe one day he'll tell us, if we find him." "Don't worry we will, well hurry go look at the book and get Leo down here." Paige than orbed to find Chris. She looked at P3, a variety of different places in the Underworld, and lastly the Golden Gate Bridge. Finally she decided to try to sense him, "Please let this work." Paige stood atop the bridge for what seemed like forever and she was about to give up. But then she suddenly got the just the tiniest feeling of where he was. "The park, why would he go there?" Anyway though she orbed to the park, actually it was a garden that was pretty well hidden, unless you had known it was there. "Come on where are you Chr-Oh My God!"

* * *

**_  
PLEASE R&R, TELL ME ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY AND YOUR OPINIONS TOO. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND i'M HOPING TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON. sORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE, I WAS HAVING COMPUTER PROBLEMS _**


	4. Oh My Gods

'_**Given Up?'**_- A Charmed Tale  
Chapter 2  
Chris Perry Halliwell  
Written By: Tala Lino

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR THEIR CHARACTERS, LATER ON THERE WILL BE CHARACTERS THAT i OWN OR PARTLY OWN SINCE THEY WILL BE BASED OFF CHARACTERS FROM DIFFERENT SHOWS BUT ARE HALF WAY DIFFERENT FROM THAT CHARACTER._**

**_THANKS TO - Secret Thought; lovestruckbabe243; weiliya;_** **_divisionminuscula5;_** **_ahsram_**

* * *

_Last time: Demons attacked the manor leaving Chris wounded, not wanting Paige and Phoebe's help he orbed away. Paige had orbed around to try to find him and after awhile sensed him at the park._

**(Chris' POV)**

After I left the manor I went to the one place that they wouldn't be able to find. Bianca and I's

spot in the garden at the park. It was where we had first met, not the prettiest or nicest ways to meet but what we had was one of the only things that kept me going. Now the Resistance was all there was, I just hope that it is enough to keep me from giving up. Gods I have heard that so many times from so many people well evil creatures, 'Given Up?' That's what they all asked never have I even thought about saying yes to them, not that it would matter, they wouldn't have killed me and now they can't. Wyatt won't let them kill me, they all want to oh so badly, I know they all do, even part of Wyatt does. But let's not get into that.

As soon as I orbed I started feeling really light headed, 'Okay, no more orbing. This is just prefect, this would be the moment that some demon would show up.'I thought as laid down on the bench. 'How am I gonna get out of this? Guess I should clean these up.' I sat up and looked over my new wounds, 'It would also be a good idea to undo my glamour and clean those ones too.' After my glamour was gone I looked over my old wounds. 'Damn I didn't think they were that bad. Crap I think my ribs are bruised.' I ran my hand gently over my ribs and pain ran through my body but not enough for them to be broken.

"That most really hurt, too bad I have to take you back home for your punishment." A demonic voice spoke behind me. As I got up and turn around I came face to face with the same type of demon that attacked the manor, Amon. Before I could attack Amon grabbed me by the throat and held me a few feet in the air with me back pressed against one of the angel statues. After about 5 seconds my lungs started burning because of my bruised ribs and being kicked in the stomach a couple times by demons.

Amon looked at me with much hate, he really did hate me, "Poor little Chrissy, I bet this brings back lots of memories. We had so much fun back then huh, what were you eight." Then he laughed, gods how I hate that laugh, brings back memories I'd prefer not to remember, especially now.

"I was six you sick fuck." I sneered at him through clenched teeth, I also some blood that was in my mouth, from what I wasn't sure.

"My, my Chrissy do I sense a grudge there," Amon snarled, "We will have to fix that before I take you back. Lord Wyatt said I couldn't kill you not that I couldn't rough you up a bit, for old times sack." He then proceeded to jab his nails into my neck, drawing blood and then throwing me to the other end of the garden. I only had two thoughts in my head one, how the hell do I get out of this and two, fuck that hurt.

"Oh don't worry you'll get to say goodbye to at least one of them. That witchlighter is on her way here right now. I'll let them take you back so I can come back for you and play with them some." Amon laughed and tossed me one more time and picking me up by the throat once more.

I then heard Paige's voice outside the garden, "Come on where are you Chr-" I guess she walked in, I can't really see through the black dots, "Oh My God!" For once one of the sisters is speechless, I am honestly somewhat shocked.

Amon turned towards Paige, "He only got what the assigned punishment is." Paige finally came out of speechless shock and moved to pissed shock, "What the hell for!?"

Amon replied with, "He leads the Resistance that's what. Well I shall be on my way,"he then turned back to face me, "But one more thing Chrissy."After he spoke he started forming the electric fire ball and threw it at my stomach. Now normal fire, electric, energy, etc balls, burn you, these aren't normal though. Instead of burning you, your body absorbs them, making your body feel on fire or in my case a very high fever, and also has about 1000 volts of electricity go through your body. That was all he wanted because as soon as the effects started he shimmered away. Without having anything holding me up I dropped to the ground on my side and immediately went into a fetal position trying to get as small as possible. "Oh God Chris!" Paige screamed as she ran over to me, "Chris come on you have to look at me, I know you are in pain and are sick but you got to look at me." I lifted my head just barely to look her in the eye, by her expression I know she felt guilty, concerned, and worried. "Don't worry sweety I'm gonna orb you back to the manor and we'll get Leo to come heal you."

"Thought you didn't want to see me again." I chocked. "Chris part of this is Phoebe and I's fault and besides if you hadn't pushed me I would have been hit with that arrow." I could feel blood slowing flowing down the right side of my head, oh look the dots have returned. "Chris you have to stay awake." She swatted my head, "Paige that's not helping." I slurred, right before I passed out I felt Paige orbing.

**(Third Person)**

After Chris passed out Paige orbed them to the attic of the manor, "Phoebe!! We have really big problems, so get up here NOW!!" Paige heard two people running up the stairs and could hear one yelling at the other but couldn't even tell if it was a female or male because she was so concerned about Chris. Paige did however hear Phoebe speak to her, "Paige what is it?" and then heard Phoebe and the second person , "Oh God What happened?" The only difference was the second person added, "What the hell is he doing here?"

* * *

**_PLEASE R&R, TELL ME ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY AND YOUR OPINIONS TOO. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! _**


	5. Helping Chris

'_**Given Up?'**_- A Charmed Tale  
Chapter 4  
Chris Perry Halliwell  
Written By: Tala Lino

_Last Time: Phoebe asked walking up the stairs, __"Paige what is it?" Paige then heard Phoebe and the second person ,"Oh God What happened?" The only difference was the second person added, "What the hell is he doing here?"_

* * *

**_(Third Person)_**

It was then that Paige final looked up to see who the second person was, Piper of course.

"I repeat, what the hell is he doing here?!" Piper yelled, "I want him out now, before I blow him up." After Piper finished ranting Paige stepped in front of Chris, "You will do no such thing to him, if anything you should be grateful." "Why would I be grateful to him all he does is lie to us?"

Phoebe decided to take this time to speak, "Because if it wasn't for him than Paige would have been hit with a darklighter arrow in the heart and we both would have been dead anyway."

"Actually the demons aren't even from this time, so if I wasn't here they wouldn't have been either. The fact that I was at the manor was just a bonus to them. Oh and Piper, I tried to leave for the record Paige dragged me here. If you want me to leave you'll have to have someone orb me out. I would myself but I can't at the moment." Chris said quietly between breaths as he sat up, it didn't last long because he fell back down on the couch.

"Why can't you leave?" Phoebe asked. "To orb you have to concentrate on a place or person, I can't." Chris hissed out in pain.

Piper actually starting to feel concerned though was trying to hide it, "Why is that Chris?"

"The demons that came are called, will be called, Amon, the most powerful power they possess is a fire electric ball, the effects aren't like normal ones that leave burns, these ones are absorbed."

"I noticed that, what is it supposed to do, maybe we can help?" Paige said remembering when Amon threw one at Chris before he shimmered off.

"High fever in my case for the fire and for what is keeping me here, about 1000 volts of electricity goes through your body. All I can do is wait it out, there isn't anything you can do." Chris explained the effects, it wasn't until then that the sisters noticed that he was shaking and breathing oddly.

"In your case what does that mean?"

"I'm. Use. To. It." Chris then started to feel light headed and he let the not-so-blissful darkness overcome him.

"LEO!" Phoebe yelled but knew he wouldn't come, she had been calling him since Paige had first left to find Chris and he had yet to make an appearance. 'Leo please, we need you. Oh gesh why do I feel so afraid and helpless.'

Piper couldn't do anything but stand there staring at Chris. She didn't like him one bit a few seconds or maybe it was minutes ago, what was so different now? She knew that she already had the answer, it was very much similar to how she felt when Wyatt was sick or hurt, 'Oh god how could we...I not see it before, Chris is barely an adult if one at all. It is normally so hard to till with all his walls up, now that he is passed out and vulnerable he looks so young. I was just so pissed when he said that my little baby boy could be The Source of All Evil. He did say that something turned him. Maybe Wyatt is, will be whatever it is, controlled by something.' Piper was so deep in her thoughts she hardly heard Paige gasp, "Paige what's wrong, did something happen?" Piper questioned without even thinking.

"I was trying to get him to wake up in case he has a concussion, I touched the side of his head, a...aa...nn...ddd... Oh god." Paige croaked out in sobs, "Paige baby, you have to tell us what's wrong," Piper stated looking Paige over, stopping at her hands when she saw blood on her finger tips, "Oh lord, okay Leo isn't coming, we'll have to patch him up ourselves. Paige I want you to clean up then find me any bandaged, antibiotics, and after orb to P3 to get some clean clothes for him. Phoebe I'll need towels, cold and hot water, and anything else that could help." Phoebe and Paige ran out of the attic to get all the supplies while Piper looked over Chris' wounds, 'Chris what did you get yourself into, We're having a serious talk when you wake up.'

After Piper received all the supplies she set to work, firstly wiping the wet and dried blood off the best she could. 'It might just be a good thing he passed out, not only because of the pain he's be in right now but I do not believe he wouldn't like us having to undress him. I feel so bad having to do this, even if we have too.' Piper thought to herself as she unbuttoned Chris' black shirt, 'You picked the prefect day to wear this, it will be so much easier.' While in the process of pulling it off his arms, Piper's hand ran across his back. When she felt what seemed like scars, it was then that she actually looked at his bare chest, the sight no matter how much she had seen in her years of being a witch, shocked her to no end. Chris' was covered in scars from a variety of different items, "Oh God!" Piper gasped out loud causing Phoebe and Paige who were busy getting more water and dumping the old while calling for Leo, to jerk their heads towards Piper and run over. Both could not even form words at what they were seeing right in front of them, "How? How could we let the future turn out where a child has to live through this? What the hell were we doing, watching soap operas and eating bonbons!?" Piper yelled in anger for she didn't know in Chris' future there were no more Charmed Ones.

"Piper honey you need to calm down, we can't let our anger out now, not when we need to help Chris. Why don't I help you with Chris while Paige handles the water and getting Leo down here."

"Okay I'm sorry I just don't understand this, and now I fell so bad for all the stuff I said because what if it's true. I mean he said something turned Wyatt so it wouldn't truly be his fault, a demon could be controlling him somehow." Piper stammered.

"I know, we all do and when he wakes up we'll just have to tell him how sorry we are. Now tell me what to do."

"Help me wash off the blood, bandage him up, then you can put the shirt Paige grabbed on him while I change."

After about ten minutes Piper and Phoebe were done cleaning and wrapping Chris up. Piper was at the door of the attic when she her Phoebe let out a gasp, a thumb and Paige yelling out to Phoebe could be heard. Turning around Piper saw that Phoebe had collapsed onto the floor beside the couch Chris was laying on, with his shirt in hand, "What the hell!"

"I don't know, she was putting the shirt on Chris, when she touched him she just collapsed. I think she might be having a premonition." Paige answered Piper's not-so-asked question. Phoebe then awoke gasping for breath. "Phoebe, are you okay? What did you see?" Paige asked frantically.

"I don't if I am, I believe I saw Chris when he was younger. It had one of those demons that attacked us early but he looked bigger and different than them. Chris was tied up, hanging from the ceiling of the cave. The demon kept asking him things, by his reaction I don't think Chris was answering to his liking. Oh God it was so horrible, I was feeling what he felt, so much fear and hurt. Oh and now I don't feel quiet so good." Phoebe sputtered out before swaying and fainting, Paige was just in time to grab her so she didn't hit the floor.

"Phoebe! Okay that's it LEO! LEO YOU GET YOU ELDER ASS DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE I HUNT IT DOWN! WE NEED YOU NOW! IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE NOW I WILL FIND A WAY TO GO UP THERE AND BLOW YOU TO A BILLION PIECES!" Piper roared towards the ceiling, some random items exploding behind her.

* * *

**_PLEASE R&R! GIVE ME YOUR OPINION, SEND IN IDEAS, SEND IN QUOTES EVEN. yOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN THAN TELL ME AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO WITH IT!  
WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THE UPDATE AND CONTINUE READING THE STORY  
ALSO i'LL BE NEEDING OCs LATER ON IN THE STORY, SO IF YOU'D LIKE TO SUBMIT ONE FEEL FREE. i'LL THE INFO i NEED WILL BE POSTED AS THE NEXT CHAPTER. i HOPE YOU PEOPLES SEND SOME  
Tala_**


	6. OC INFORMATION

_**Name:  
**__**Age:  
**__**Portrayed By:**_(If already in use then I'll tell you)  
_**Species:**_(mortal, witch, whitelighter, demon, or make your own)  
-NOTE-  
THERE WILL BE A LIST OF DIFFERENT SPECIES TYPES i COULD THINK OF AND ALSO A SHORT POWERS LIST WITH DESCRIPTION  
-NOTE-  
_**Side:**_(good or evil)  
_**Powers:**_(unless they're a mortal)  
-NOTE-  
IF YOU CAN THINK OF ANYTHING YOU WANT TO PUT THAN PUT IT UNDER _**Other:  
**_-NOTE-

_**-SPECIES-**_

Witch  
Demon  
Animorph  
Jumper  
Whitelighter  
Gypsy  
Fallen(If you want this you HAVE to talk to me about it so I can explain it abit)  
Archangel (If you want this you HAVE to talk to me about it so I can explain it abit)  
Vampire  
Lycan  
Loup Garou  
Mutant  
Naphilim  
Shifter  
Fairy  
Priest/ress  
Seer  
Centaur  
Pixie  
Dragon Rider  
Elf  
Darkligher  
Warlock  
Banshee  
Brate Demon  
Furie  
Grimlock  
Manticore  
Phoenix Witch  
Saleel  
Ghost  
Tracer Demon  
Mariners  
Firestarter  
Valkyries  
Transgenic  
Slayer

_**-POWERS-**_

**Energy Sourcing -** turning kinetic energy into physical blasts  
**Technopathy -** manipulate technology  
**Telekinesis -** moves things with mind  
**Power Negation -** cancel others powers  
**Power Sensing -** sense or recognize others powers  
**Alecerated Healing -** heal injures rapidly  
**Acid Generation -** generate acid  
**Animal Minicry -** take on certain ablities of animals  
**Duplication -** creat phsyical duplications of oneself  
**Echolation -** send soundwaves out to see things, think Dardevil or a bat  
**Invisiblity -** render oneself unseen to the naked eye  
**Poison Generation -** assault others with toxin(s)  
**Sonic Scream -** generate vocal sounds higher than a normal human  
**Superhuman Reflexes -** react faster than a normal human  
**Superhuman Senses -** higher sight, taste, smell, feel, and/or hearing  
**Night Vision -** see clearly in darkness  
**Wallcrawling -** cling to objects or surfaces  
**Waterbreathing -** respirate through water in lieu of gasneous medium  
**Omni-linguism -** understand any form of language  
**Astral Projection -** seperate and control one's astral body  
**Empathy -** read or sense and/or control emotions  
**Mediumship -** see and communicate with the dead  
**Precognition -** percieve future in dreams while asleep  
**Premonition -** percieve future while awake  
**Telepathy -** read thoughts and mentally communicate with others  
**Psychic Weapons -** weapons of pyshic energy, only harms mentally  
**Phasing -** Phase through solid matter without harm  
**Force Field -** project powerful fields of energy  
**Summoning -** summon objects or beings for assistance  
**Superhuman Speed -** move at very fast speeds  
**Teleportation -** move from one spot to another  
**Levitation -** hover above ground  
**Shapeshifting -** change apperance or body structure


End file.
